fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Japanese Empire
The Japanese Empire is a nation located in East Asia that rules over most of the world. It is the most powerful Ally of America within East Asia and has a notion of creating a Co-East Asian Collaboration Sphere to prevent the spread of communism and terrorism within Asia. It has 13 Vassals and hordes of Colonies making it almost the Equivalent of the British Empire's former extent. Government The Government is a Constitutional Monarchy with a Denocratic Parliamentary system. The Emperor is at the top of the Chain then after him is the Royal Family, then the Aristocrats, then the Military, Then the Vassal States, Then the Colonial Administration, Then the Japanese Citizens, Then the Citizens of the Vassal States, Then the Citizens of the Colonies. Military The Military uniform is the same as the Imperial Japanese Army during the Meiji Era. The Units use simple guns and crossbows. The Artillery like Tanks and Gun Cars are powered by Magic or Coal. The Navy consists of Naval Junks and Geobukseons powered by Coal. The Air Force Consists of Proppeller airplanes powered by Magic. Membership Line of Succession Line of Succession Edit Emperor Taishō (Yoshihito; 1879–1926) *'The Emperor' (Hirohito; born 1901) married Empress Koujun (b. 1903) **'(1)' Akihito, The Crown Prince (b. 1933) married Crown Princess Michiko (b. 1934) ***'(2)' Naruhito, Prince Toshi (b. 1960) married Princess Masako (b. 1963) ****'(4)' Prince Meijihito of Toshi (b. 1997) married Princess Akia (b. 1998) ****'(5) '''Akio, Princess Toshi (b. 2001) ***'(6)' Fumihito, Prince Akishino (b.1965) married Princess Kika (b. 1966) ****'(7)' Mako, Princess of Akishino ****'(8)' Kako, Princess of Akishino ****'(9)' Prince Hisahito (b. 2006) ***'(10)' Sayako, Princess Nori (b. 1969) **'(11)' Masahito, Prince Hitachi (b. 1935) married Hanako, Princess Hitachi (b. 1940) ***'(12)' Yoshishito, The Prince Hitachi (b. 1975) married Princess Karai (b. 1976) ****'(13) Prince Yoshihito Jr. (b. 1998) married Princess Yuriko (b. 1999) *(14)' The Prince Mikasa (b. 1915) married Yuriko, Princess Mikasa (b. 1923) **'(15)' Princess Yasuko of Mikasa (b. 1944) married Tadateru Konoe, Prince of Mikasa (b. 1939) ***'(16) Tadahiro Konoe, Prince of Mikasa (b. 1970) married Keiko Kuni ****(17) Akiko Konoe, The Princess Mikasa ****(18) Yajimato Konoe, The Prince Mikasa ****(19) Yamato Konoe, The Prince Mikasa **(20)' Prince Tomohito of Mikasa' (b. 1946) married Princess Tomohito of Mikasa (b. 1955) ***(21) Princess Akiko of Mikasa (b. 1981) ***(22) Princess Yōko of Mikasa (b. 1983) **(23)' Masako Sen, Princess of Mikasa (b. 1951) married Sōshitsu Sen XVI ***'(24) Myeongsa Kikuchi, Prince of Mikasa (b. 1984) married Hiroko Kikuchi, Princess of Mikasa (b. 1985) ***(25)' Makiko Sakata, Princess of Mikasa' (b. 1987) married Munehiro Sakata ***(26) Takafumi Sen (b. 1990) married Princess Ami (b. 1991) **(27)' Norihito, Prince Takamado (b. 1954) married Hisako, Princess Takamado (b. 1953) ***'(28) Princess Tsuguko of Takamado (b. 1986) ***(29)' Princess Noriko of Takamado (b. 1988) ***'(30) Princess Ayako of Takamado (b. 1990 Cabinet *Hiranuma Kichiro - President of the Privy Council *Hideki Tojo - Prime Minister *Shinzo Abe - Foreign Minister *Hirota Tihoto - Armament Minister *Hideyoshi Kagura - Minister of Security *Yosa Tokogawa - Minister of Intelligence Military *Prince Kan'in Kotohito - Chief of Staff *Yasuji Okamura - Warlord of Army *Isoroku Yamamoto - Admiral of Navy *Hajime Sugiyama - Air Force Marshall *Lady Kusakabe, Ryouko - Knight *Sir Akashika - Knight *Sir Arikawa - Knight *Lady Myuki - Knight *Sir Higuchi - Knight *Sir Hirata - Knight *Lady Ana - Knight Vassal States Kingdom of Thailand The Kingdom of Thailand is a nation located in Southeast Asia that is ruled by King Bhumibol Adulyadej. The Land is surrounded by the American colony of Burma and the Communist nations of Democratic Kampuchea, Laos and Vietnam which are Satellite States of China and the Iranian Malaysia. It is a Vassal State of Japan ruled by the Chikari Dynasty. Line of Succession to the Thai Throne *'''King Bhumibol Adulyadej (Rama IX; born 1927 and reigning from 1946) + Queen Sirikit Kitiyakara (b. 1932) **'(1)' Crown Prince Vajiralongkorn (b. 1952) + General Suthida Tidjai (b. 1978) & Srirasmi Suwadee (b. 1971) ***'(2) '''Prince Dipangkorn Rasmijoti (b. 2005) - Born of Srirasami Suwadee **Crown Prince Married another woman named Sujarinee Vivacharawongse (b. 1962) they have 5 children ***'(3)' Prince Juthavachara Mahidol (b. 1979) + Riya Gough ****'(4) Prince Mohammad Reza Hideki Mahidol (b. 2014) ***(5) Prince Vacharaesorn Mahidol (b. 1981) + Yamakura Najaki (b. 1982) ****(6)' Prince Yamato Mahidol (b. 2005) ****'(7)' Princess Aki Mahidol (b. 2006) ***'(8)' Prince Chakriwat Mahidol (b. 1983) + Married Alexandria, a Burmese woman (b. 1983) ****'(9)' Prince Alexander Mahidol (b. 2011) ****'(10)' Prince Peter Mahidol (b. 2016) ***'(11)' Prince Vatcharawee Mahidol (b. 1985) + Married Nya Tarachuchi (b. 1986) ****'(12)' Princess Kiki Mahidol (b. 2018) ***'(13) Princess Busyanambejra Mahidol (b. 1981) **(14)' Princess Ubolratana (b. 1951) + Peter Ladd Jensen ***'(15) Princess Ploypailin Mahidol Jensen (b. 1981) + David Wheeler ****(16) Maximus Wheeler ****(17)' Leonardo Wheeler ***'(18)' Princess Sirikitiya Jensen (b. 1985) **'(19)' Princess Maha Chakri Sirindhorn (b. 1955) **'(20) Princess Chulabhorn (b. 1959) ***(21)' Princess Siribhachudabhorn (b. 1982) ***'(22)' Princess Aditayadornkitikhun (b. 1984) ''Kitiyakara Voralaksana, Prince of Chanthaburi I (b. 1874-1931) *''Nakkhatra Mangala, Prince of Chanthaburi II (b. 1897 - 1953)'' **''Rajawongse'' Adulakit Kitiyakara (b. 1930 - 2004) ***'(23)' Princess Soamsawali (b. 1957) ****'(24)' Princess Bajrakitiyabha (b. 1978) ***'(25)' Sarali Kitiyakara (b. 1960) + Thiradej Chirathiwat ****'(26) '''Carson Kitiyakara (b. 1980) + Peathongtarn Shinawatra *****'(27) Nobu Kitiyakara (b. 2005) *****(28) Najiu Kitiyakara (b. 2010) *****(29) Thaksin Kitiyakara (b. 2012) ****(30) Hideki Tojo Sarali Kitiyakara (b. 1990) + Moriko Yamamoto (b. 1991) *****(31) Kazuki Kitiyakara (b. 2011) *****(32)' Mariko Kitiyakara (b. 2017) **''Kalyanakit Kitiyakara (b. 1929-1980) + ''Arun Snidvongs na Ayudhya ***Phlaichumphon Kitiyakara ***Sirina Chittalan **Busba Kitiyakara Sathanapong (b. 1934) ***'(33) Suthawan Sathirathai (b. 1958) + Surakiart Sathirathai (b. 1958) ****(34) Dr. Santitarn Sathirathai + Princess Norodom Bophary (b. 1970) *****(35) Princess Angel-Miyuki Sathirathai (b. 1997) *****(36) Prince Nordom Sathirathai (b. 1997) + Laura Yamashuto (b. 1997) *****(37) Princess Akiko Sathirathai (b. 1998) + Jacob Adolf Ladd Jensen (b. 1997) *****(38) Prince Najuko Sathirathai (b. 1999) + Anna Maria Latalia (b. 2000) *****(39) Prince Kubo Sathirathai (b. 2005) *****(40) Prince Chulakhahorn Sathirathai (b. 2010) Kingdom of Manchuko The Kingdom of Manchuko or Papua New Guinea is a Colony of Japan ruled by Aisin Gioro Puyi who is the King of the nation, but even though that's the case, Emperor Hirohito rules as the supreme Monarch. Line of Succession *[1] ''Puyi, the Xuantong Emperor of China, Emperor of Manchukuo' ''(b. 1906)' **'(1)' Puyan, Crown Prince (b. 1933) + Nana (b. 1934) ***'(2) Aisin Gioro Franz (b. 1960) + Mayadula (b. 1962) ****(3)' Aisin Goro Mina (b. 1980) ****'(4) Aisin Goro Puyi II (b. 1981) + Silvia Gracy (b. 1984) *****(5) Aisin Gioro Mei (b. 2007) *****(6) Aisin Gioro Victor (b. 2010) *****(7) Aisin Gioro Omar (b. 2014) ****(8) Aisin Gioro Mia (b. 1990) ***(9) Aisin Gioro Alberto (b. 1970) + Wangchi (b. 1975) ****(10) Aisin Gioro Grace (b. 1990) **(11) Aisin Gioro Umberto (b. 1940) + Grace Chi (b. 1948) ***(12) Aisin Gioro Nancy (b. 1970) *(13) Prince Pujie (b. 1907) + Hiro Saga (b. 1914) **(14) Aisin-Gioro Huisheng (b. 1938) + Takemichi Ōkubo (b. 1937) ***(15) Yuri Okubo (b. 1970) ***(16) Yamato Okubo (b. 1979) + Akio Akame (b. 1980) ****(17) Akiko Okubo (b. 2004) ***(17) Yumi Okubo (b. 1990) **(15) Aisin-Gioro Husheng (b. 1940) + Kenji Fukunaga ***(16) Masako Fukunaga ***(17) Tsuneaki Fukunaga + Mariko Nabagani ****(18) Akame Fukunaga ****(19) Akiko Fukunaga ****(20) Akio Fukunaga ***(21) Yukiyoshi Fukunaga + Hiroko Masamoto ****(22) Mei Fukunaga ***(23) Hironobu Fukunaga + Maria Rance ***(24) Noriko Fukunaga *(25) Jin Youzhi, Prince of Port Morseby (b. 1918) + Jin Yuting **(26) Jin Yuzhang (b. 1942) ***(27) Jin Xin (b. 1976) Republic of Israel ''' Israel is a country in West Asia that is the homeland of the Jewish People. It is a Puppet State of Japan that is right next to the only Arab Puppet State of Japan known as Jordan. Israel is a Vassal of Japan for it's protection from it's no good Arab Neighbors and Jordan wants that protection too since they fear their Monarchy getting Overthrown by Arab Nationalists aided by Russia and China. Vassal Government Leadership *Benjamin Netanyahu - Governor-General *Yuli-Yoel Edelstein - Premier *Moshe Sharett - Foreign Minister *Levi Eshkol - Armanment Minister *Golda Meir - Minister of Defense *Yigal Allon - Minister of Intelligence Military *Yigael Yadin - Chief of Staff *Aviv Kochavi - Chief of Army *Eli Sharvit - Chief of Navy *Amikam Norkin - Chief of Air Force *Yarin Levi *Linoy Yfrah *Adi Gat *Meri Kogan *Liel Danoch Kingdom of Jordan Jordan (Arabic: الْأُرْدُنّ‎ 'Al-ʾUrdunn' [al.ʔur.dunː]), officially the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan (Arabic: المملكة الأردنية الهاشمية‎ 'Al-Mamlakah Al-Urdunnīyah Al-Hāshimīyah'), is an Arab country in Western Asia, on the East Bank of the Jordan River. Jordan is bordered by Saudi Arabia to the south and the east, Iraq to the north-east, Syria to the north and Israel and the Palestinian West Bank to the west. The Dead Sea is located along its western borders and the country has a 26-kilometre (16 mi) coastline on the Red Sea in its extreme south-west.[7] Jordan is strategically located at the crossroads of Asia, Africa and Europe.[8] The capital, Amman, is Jordan's most populous city as well as the country's economic, political and cultural centre. It is a Puppet State and Protectorate of Japan. Line of Succession King Hussein I of Hejaz (1854–1931) *''King Abdullah I (1882–1951)'' **''King Talal (1909–1972)'' ***'King Hussein' (''b. 1935)'' ****Crown Prince Abdullah II (born 1962) *****'(1)' Prince Hussein (b. 1994) + Akiko Malli (b. 1995) *****Princess Iman (b. 1996) + Marius Borg Høiby (b. 1997) *****Princess Salma (b. 2000) + Dinis, Duke of Porto (b. 1999) *****'(2)' Prince Hashem (b. 2005) ****'(3)' Prince Faisal (b. 1963) *****'(4)' Prince Omar (b. 1993) + Maria Noor (b. 1994) ******'(5) '''Prince' Raj (2012) ******(6)' Princess Nyha (2014) *****'(7)' Prince Abdullah (b. 2016) *****'(8)' Prince Muhammad (b. 2017) ****'(9)' Prince Ali (b. 1975) *****'(10)' Prince Abdullah (b. 2007) ****'(11)' Prince Hamzah (b. 1980) + 2 wives *****Princess Haya *****Princess Zein *****Princess Noor *****Princess Badiya *****Princess Nafisa ****'(12)' Prince Hashim (b. 1981) *****'(13)' Prince Hussein Haidara (b. 2015) ***'(14)' Prince Muhammad (b. 1940) ****'(15)' Prince Talal (b. 1965) *****'(16)' Prince Hussein (b. 1999) + Maria Najiku (b. 2001) *****'(17)' Prince Muhammad (b. 2001) + Princess Maria Hasburg (b. 2002) ****'(18)' Prince Ghazi (b. 1966) *****'(19)' Prince Abdullah (b. 2001) + Nalah Johnson (b. 2002) ***'(20)' Prince Hassan (b. 1947) ****'(21)' Prince Rashid (b. 1979) *****'(22)' Prince Hassan (b. 2013) *****'(23)' Prince Talal (b. 2016) **''Prince Naif (1914–1983) ***'(24)' Prince Ali (b. 1941) ****'(25)' Prince Muhammad (b. 1973) *****'(26)' Prince Hamzah (b. 2007) ****'(27)' Prince Ja'afar (b. 2007) ***'(28)' Prince Asem (b. 1948) ****'(29)' Prince Nayef (b. 1998) + Noor Akulah *''Prince Zeid (1898–1970)'' **'(30)' Prince Ra'ad (born 1936) ***'(31)' Prince Zeid II (b. 1964) ****'(32)' Prince Ra'ad II (b. 2001) + Kaylin Akulah (b. 2004) ***'(33)' Prince Mired (b. 1965) ****'(34)' Prince Rakan (b. 1995) + Yingluck Akulah (b. 1996) ****'(35)' Prince Jafar (b. 2002) + Unknown Fiancee ***'(36)' Prince Firas (b. 1969) ****'(37)' Prince Hashem (b. 2010) ***'(38)' Prince Faisal (b. 1975) ****'(39)' Prince bin Faisal (b. 2013) Ethiopian Empire The Ethiopian Empire (Tigrinya: ንጉሠ ነገሥት መንግሥቲ ዘ ኢትዮጵያ, Amharic: የኢትዮጵያ ንጉሠ ነገሥት መንግሥተ, 'Mängəstä Ityop'p'ya'), also known by the exonym "Abyssinia" (derived from the Arabic al-Habash), or just simply Ethiopia (/ˌiːθiˈoʊpiə/; Ge'ez: ኢትዮጵያ, Amharic: ኢትዮጵያ, ʾĪtyōṗṗyā, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ityopya.ogglisten (help·info), Tigrinya: ኢትዮጵያ, Oromo: Itoophiyaa, Somali: Itoobiya, Afar: Itiyoophiyaa),[12] is a monarchy that spans a geographical area in the current states of Ethiopia, Eritra, Dijuboti, Somalia, Kenya and Sudan. It began with the establishment of the Solomonic dynasty by Yekuno Amlak from approximately 1270. it is throughout much of its existence the most powerful state in the African Horn and managed to preserve and develop its ancient form of Christianity. Furthermore, it is the only pre-colonial African state to survive the 19th century Scramble for Africa. It is a Puppet State of Japan since it needs protection from Communist Rebels. Line of Succession [1] Haile Selassie I '''(b. 1892) *(1) Crown Prince Amha Selassie (b. 1914) + Crown Princess Medferiashwork Abebe (b. 1922) **(2) Zera Yacob Amha Selassie (b. 1951) + Princess Nunu Getaneh ***(3) Prince Ababe ****(4) Prince Jullian (b. 2001) **(5) Princess Ijigayehu Amha Selassie (b. 1936) + Fikre-Selassie Hapte Mariam ***(6) Prince Samson Fikre Selassie (b. 1954) + Harriet Johnson, Princess Harriet of Selassie (b. 1955) ****(7) Prince Moses Albert Yacob (b. 1980) + Samantha Shahi *****(8) Princess Sarah Selassie (b. 2001) *****(9)' Solomon Ahma Selassie (b. 2008) ****'(10) Princess Shebah Selassie (b. 1988) ***(11) Prince Rahel Fikre Selassie (b. 1957) + Princess Sonam Choden ****(12) Prince Wang Selassie (b. 1981) + Christine Wang (b. 1982) *****(13) Princess May Wang Selassie (b. 1999) ****(14) Princess Muliah (b. 1983) ***(15) Prince Meheret Fikre Selassie (b. 1959) + Princess Joan Marie (b. 1960) ****(16) Prince Meheret Fikre Selassie II (b. 1987) + Princess Naji Rajah (b. 1989) *****(17) Prince Thomas Selassie (b. 2011) Republic of the Philippines The '''Philippines (/ˈfɪləpiːnz/ (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:En-us-Philippines.ogglisten) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Pronunciation_respelling_key FIL-ə-peenz]; Filipino: Pilipinas [ˌpɪlɪˈpinɐs] or 'Filipinas' [ˌfɪlɪˈpinɐs]), officially the Republic of the Philippines (Filipino: Republika ng Pilipinas),[a] is an archipelagic country in Southeast Asia. Situated in the western Pacific Ocean, it consists of about 7,641 islands[22] that are categorized broadly under three main geographical divisions from north to south: Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. The capital city of the Philippines is Manila and the most populous city is Quezon City, both part of Metro Manila.[23] Bounded by the South China Sea on the west, the Philippine Sea on the east and the Celebes Sea on the southwest, the Philippines shares maritime borders with Taiwan to the north, Japan to the northeast, China's Indochina Satelite States to the west, Palau to the east, and The Colonies of the Iranian Empire known as Malaysia and Indonesia to the south. It is a Puppet State of Japan. *Jose Porla - President Kingdom of Bhutan ' Bhutan' (/buːˈtɑːn/ (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:En-Bhutan-pronunciation.ogglisten); Dzongkha: འབྲུག་ཡུལ་, romanized: Druk Yul [ʈuk̚˩.yː˩]), officially the Kingdom of Bhutan (Dzongkha: འབྲུག་རྒྱལ་ཁབ་, romanized: Druk Gyal Khap),[10] is a landlocked country in South Asia. Located in the Eastern Himalayas, it is bordered by the Tibetan Autonomous Region of China in the north, the Sikkim state of India and the Chumbi Valley of Tibet in the west, the Arunachal Pradesh state of India in the east, and the Indian states of Assam and West Bengal in the south. Bhutan is geopolitically in South Asia and is the region's second least populous nation after the Maldives. Thimphu is its capital and largest city, while Phuntsholing is its financial center. It is a Puppet State of Japan. Line of Succession [1] HM King Jigme Singye, The Fourth Druk Gyalpo (b. 1955) *[2] HM King Jigme Khesar Namgyel, The Fifth Druk Gyalpo (b. 1980) '''+ Jetsun Pema (b. 1990) **(1)' HRH Prince Jigme Namgyel, The Druk Gyalsey (b. 2016) *'(2)' HRH Prince Jigyel Ugyen (b. 1984) + Akiko Luang (b. 1985) **'(3)' Daniel Wangchuck (b. 2008) **'(4)' Alexander Wangchuck (b. 2011) *'(5)' HRH Prince Khamsum Singye (b. 1985) + Maria Wang (b. 1986) *'(6)' HRH Prince Jigme Dorji, The Gyaltshab (b. 1986) + Yeatso Lhamo **'(7)' HH Ashi Decho Pema *'(8)' HRH Prince Ugyen Jigme (b. 1994) + Alice Maria (b. 1995) *'(9)' HRH Princess Chimi Yangzom (b. 1980) + ''Dasho Sangay Wangchuck **'(10)' HH Dasho Jigme Ugyen (b. 2006) **'(11)' HH Dasho Jamyang Singye (b. 2009) *'(12)' HRH Princess Sonam Dechen (b. 1981) +''Dasho'' Phub W. Dorji **'(13)' HH Dasho Jigje Singye (b. 2009) **'(14)' HH Dasho Jigme Jigten (b. 2013) *'(15)' HRH Princess Dechen Yangzom (b. 1981) + Unknown Spouse **'(16)' HH Ashi Dechen Yuidem Yangzom *'(17)' HRH Princess Kesang Choden (b. 1982) + Dasho Palden Yoser Thinley **'(18)' HH Dasho Jamgyel Singye **'(19)' HH Dasho Ugyen Junay *'(20)' HRH Princess Euphelma Choden (b. 1993) Kingdom of Brunei ' Brunei' (/bruːˈnaɪ/ (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:En-us-Brunei.ogglisten) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Pronunciation_respelling_key broo-NY]), officially the Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace[10] (Malay: Negara Brunei Darussalam, Jawi: نڬارا بروني دارالسلام‎), is a country located on the north coast of the island of Borneo in Southeast Asia. Apart from its coastline with the South China Sea, the country is completely surrounded by the Malaysian state of Sarawak. It is separated into two parts by the Sarawak district of Limbang. Brunei is the only sovereign state completely on the island of Borneo; the remainder of the island's territory is divided between the Malaysia and Indonesia whom are Vassals of the Iranian Empire. Brunei's population was 423,196 in 2016. It is a Puppet Sate of Japan. Line of Succession 1 Sultan Omar Ali Saifuddien III (1914–1986) *2 Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah (born 1946) + 3 wives **'(1)' Crown Prince Al-Muhtadee Billah (born 1974): eldest son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his first wife ***'(2)' Prince Abdul Muntaqim (born 2007): grandson of Hassanal Bolkiah, son of Al-Muhtadee Billah ***'(3)' Prince Muhammad Aiman (born 2016): grandson of Hassanal Bolkiah, second son of Al-Muhtadee Billah **'(4)' Prince Haji 'Abdu'l 'Azim (born 1982): eldest son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his second wife + Maria Najul (b. 1983) **'(5)' Prince Abdul Malik (born 1983): second son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his first wife + Nui Najul (b. 1983) **'(6)' Prince Abdul Mateen (born 1991): second son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his second wife + Mei Park (b. 1992) **'(7)' Prince 'Abdul Wakeel (born 2006): eldest son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his third wife *'(8)' Prince Haji Muhammad Bolkiah (born 1947): brother of Hassanal Bolkiah, second son of Omar Ali Saifuddien III **'(9)' Prince 'Abdu'l Qawi (born 1974): eldest son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Tengku Amalin Aishah of Kelantan, they have two daughters **'(10)' Prince 'Abdu'l Fattah (born 1982): second son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Married to a Arab Woman born in 1982, they have 3 daughters **'(11)' Prince 'Abdu'l Mu'min (born 1983): third son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Married to 3 wives born in 1983, they all gave him 12 daughters **'(12)' Prince Omar 'Ali (born 1986): fourth son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Married to a Japanese Woman **'(13)' Prince 'Abdu'l Muqtadir: fifth son of Muhammad Bolkiah *'(14)' Prince Haji Sufri Bolkiah (born 1951): brother of Hassanal Bolkiah, third son of Omar Ali Saifuddien III **'(15)' Prince Muhammad Safiz (born 1974): son of Sufri Bolkiah + Married to a Korean Woman, they have 6 daughters **'(16)' Prince 'Abdu'l Khaliq: son of Sufri Bolkiah + Married to a Arab woman **'(17)' Prince 'Abdu'l Aleem: son of Sufri Bolkiah + Married to 12 Arab wives *'(18)' Prince Haji Jefri Bolkiah (born 1954): brother of Hassanal Bolkiah, fourth son of Omar Ali Saifuddien III **'(19)' Prince 'Abdu'l Hakeem Jefri Bolkiah (born 1973): son of Jefri Bolkiah + Married to 12 wives 3 Arab, 3 Persian, 3 Gypsy, 3 Azerbaijani and they each bore him 12 daughters **'(20)' Prince Bahar (born 1981): son of Jefri Bolkiah + Married to a Arab woman **'(21)' Prince Hasan Kiko (born 1995): son of Jefri Bolkiah + Married to an Arab Woman **'(22)' Prince Musa (born 1990): grandson of Abdul Samad + Married to an Arab Woman Kingdom of Morocco ' Morocco' (/məˈrɒkoʊ/ (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:En-us-Morocco.ogglisten); Arabic: المغرب‎, romanized: al-maġhrib, lit. 'place the sun sets; the west'; Standard Moroccan Tamazight: ⵍⵎⵖⵔⵉⴱ, romanized: lmeɣrib; French: Maroc), officially the Kingdom of Morocco (Arabic: المملكة المغربية‎, romanized: al-mamlakah al-maghribiyah, lit. 'The Western Kingdom'; Standard Moroccan Tamazight: ⵜⴰⴳⵍⴷⵉⵜ ⵏ ⵍⵎⵖⵔⵉⴱ, romanized: tageldit n lmaɣrib; French: Royaume du Maroc), is a sovereign state located in the Maghreb region of North Africa. It overlooks the Mediterranean Sea to the north and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. Morocco claims the areas of Ceuta, Melilla and Peñón de Vélez de la Gomera, all of them under Spanish jurisdiction.[11] The capital is Rabat and the largest city Casablanca.[12] Morocco spans an area of 710,850 km2 (274,460 sq mi) and has a population of over 35 million. It is a Puppet State of Japan. Line of Sucession HM King Mohammed V'' (b. 1909) *'(1)' HM Prince Hassan II (b. 1929) **'(2)' HM Prince Mohammed VI (born 1963) ***'(3)' HRH Crown Prince Moulay Hassan (born 2003) **'(4)' HRH Prince Moulay Rachid (born 1970) ***'(5)' HH Prince Moulay Ahmed (born 2016) *''HRH Prince Moulay Abdallah (1935–1983) **'(6)' HH Prince Moulay Hicham (born 1964) ***'(7)' Sharifa Lalla Faizah Alaoui (b. 1996) + Khalil Ramos (b. 1996) ***'(8)' Sharifa Lalla Haajar Alaoui (b. 1999) + Maximilian, 9th Prince of Wied (b 1999) **'(7)' HH Prince Moulay Ismail (born 1981) ***'(8)' HH Prince Moulay Abdallah (born 2010) National Anthem Lyrics May your reign Continue for a thousand, eight thousand generations, Until the tiny pebbles Grow into massive boulders Lush with moss Thousands of years of happy reign be thine; Rule on, my lord, until what are pebbles now By ages united to mighty rocks shall grow Whose venerable sides the moss doth line. Category:Countries Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Kingdoms Category:The World Category:Real World Locations Category:Empires